What If Harry Potter wasn't The Boy Who Lived
by Jalimar
Summary: After the events inside the Department of Mysteries, Harry was depressed and lonely. His friends had kept him from falling into despair while at school, but once he left with the muggles at Kings Cross he began feeling the pain again. What would happen if
1. The Meeting and Temptation

Chapter 1

The Meeting

'I can't believe she's with Dean,' Ron groaned, 'How could she give up on Harry, he is single now.'

Harry zoned out the rest of the conversation, lost in thought. Ginny wasn't Ron's little sister anymore. She had grown up and was a pretty, smart, strong and vibrant young lady. Especially after the incident with Cho, he had very much noticed Ginny. 'Just my luck' he thought to himself, 'right when I find the perfect girl, I screw things up.'

His sour mood improved after the show of affection from his friends and the order with the talk they had with his relatives at Kings Cross, but the car ride home brought it back full force. He had lost so much in his short life, seen so much evil and felt a lot of pain, now here he was stuck with his uncaring relatives again, at one of the most depressing times of his existence. Life was cruel to him he felt. Aunt Petunia kept giving him dirty looks while Dudley ignored him completely. The ride would have been bearable if only he had to deal with that, but Uncle Vernon took offense at the way he was threatened at the station, and took pleasure in reassuring Harry that he would do as 'He bloody well pleased' in his own house, little bits of spit flying from his mouth as he ranted.

Harry tried to listen half-heartedly so as not to anger his uncle more, but he was tiring of it. Blah, blah, 'do as I say, blah, 'if you know what's good for you', blah, and more such nonsense passed along the long trip to Little Whining. Harry found himself pleading for traffic to move along, or get out of the way to make the trip as fast as possible. Normally he would just stare blankly out the window not really seeing the scenery they passed, but this time we was paying attention, trying to will other cars to move, or make lights change quicker to shorten the tirade his uncle was spewing.

This was the reason Harry noticed someone in all black attire in the alleyway a few blocks from Privet Drive. His heart started racing, was he wearing robes? He looked out the back glass but the figure had moved into the alley out of sight, and then just as Harry turned around another black clad figure caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He quickly looked to his right, that was definitely a cloak, but was that a mask? The face was hidden but a small hint of white seemed to be peeking out form under the hood.

Harry's hands felt sweaty, surely death eaters couldn't have gotten this close to his home. Harry's eyes kept darting to and fro, looking for death eaters, his hand gripping his wand tightly where it was stuck in his waistband. But it couldn't have been a death eater, the order would have noticed one this close to privet drive, surely they would. The wards should keep them safe, but how far did the wards protect them, wasn't he attacked last summer just a couple blocks from home.

Harry's heart started beating faster, and his eyes searched franticly, hope that it was just a play of his imagination building in his chest. Soon they were parked in the driveway, Aunt Petunia and Dudley already headed towards the house, Uncle Vernon helping Harry carry his trunk and cage in quickly less the neighbors see something strange. Everything seemed fine till they entered the house, the quietness was the first thing that alerted him to danger, Dudley wasn't whining about food or the television. Harry looked quickly around and noticed that Dudley and Aunt Petunia were staring into the kitchen, seemingly frozen in place. Harry moved into the hall and followed their gaze, and his heart felt as if it leapt from his chest. Sitting at the kitchen table was Voldemort himself. Harry's wand was in his hand before he realized he had reached for it, but all Voldemort did was slowly lay his wand on the other side of the table.

'Please join me, Harry, I think we need to talk.'

'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Harry screamed, all the rage, anger, grief, emptiness, all the things he hated about his life, all because of this creature sitting before him boiled to the surface as he pushed the emotions into the spell. A huge green flame burst from his wand, Harry barely acknowledged Voldemort's eyes snap open widely as the spell flew at him faster than he could move, but in his rage, his aim was off, and his spell hit the table instead, it was vaporized instantly. Harry's scar exploded in pain, blood already seeping from the newly reopened scar. Harry fell to his knees, sure he was now going to die, but the pain began to recede, and when he could again open his eyes, Voldemort was standing in front of him holding his wand and Harry's.

'I would most likely be dead or torn from my body again, had that spell hit me.' He almost sounded impressed. 'Now Potter, the ministry and that damned full old man will be here soon, we don't have long. For too many years you have been a thorn in my side. Every time I get close to you, you slip away or foil my plans. I told you once I could give your parents back, but that was a lie, of course, but now, I have a different option for you. What if I could offer a way to change the way things happened on that Halloween night in 1981? Would you listen to me now?'

Harry's scar had become just a slight irritation now, mostly from being this close to Voldemort, and his mind was numb at what he was hearing, could they really change the past, what would happen to the now. This was almost too much for him, not this after losing Sirius. He looked into the cold red eyes, the evil was there, but he also saw pain, and something else as well. Harry stared deep into those eyes, yes something else, and it was fear. Voldemort was afraid of Harry, or more to the point, fear of Harry's power, 'power he would know not.' He shrugged his shoulders and moved to his feet, walking slowly into the living room and dropping hard into Uncle Vernon's favorite chair. Voldemort followed, handing Harry his wand and sitting opposite on the couch. He cast a few spells at the doors and windows then turned back to Harry.

'My servants can't enter the wards, but they will slow the order and ministry down to give us time.'

'My blood,' Harry blurted out, 'you can enter the wards because you used my blood to remake your body.'

Voldemort looked at him with hatred, but also a little something close to admiration, 'Yes Potter, your blood runs thru my veins, and so the wards don't affect me. Now, we don't have much time, so here is the plan. I have found a very ancient spell, one that with enough power could send something back in time. I have used magic to write a message to past self, written in parseltounge so that my past self will know that it is genuine, and so that you will be able to see I am being truthful.'

He then pulled out a bundle of parchment, handing it to Harry. At first it looked like scribbling, nonsense, then more in his mind, Harry began to understand the words, hearing a slight hissing tone to his mind's voice as he read it. It was long, but basically told of what would happen if he attacked baby Harry, how he lost his body and was less than a ghost for over a decade. It mentioned how Harry had continued to stop him, but no details of how. The last part only said to leave the Potter's, all of them alone until they posed a real threat to him, not just a possible threat one day. Harry's mind began to dream of a life with his parents, growing up in a house like the Weasly's, filled with love and laughter. Voldemort broke him from his daydreaming, 'We don't have much time Potter!'

'Ok I'll do it, but I want you to add a message to the end, Peter must die for betraying my parents! And I want to send a message to my mum and dad as well!' Harry's face showed no emotions as he said all this. Voldemort seemed to be thinking about it, until they heard shots and could see spells being fired outside, he cursed then conjured a quill and quickly added a new section to the parchment, allowing Harry to read it as he magically changed it to parselmouth. He then conjured another parchment and handed the quill to Harry to let him scribble some lines to his parents. Harry wrote quickly, realizing from the battle outside that for this to work, if it worked, they would have to be quick.

'Now to deliver this, we will need to both cast the spell at the parchment, our brother wands, and the fact that both of us are the most powerful wizards alive currently,' noticing Harry's look he added, 'you might not believe it, but besides the old fool, you are the only wizard as powerful as I am Potter. Now as I said, our combined power, along with the brother wands, should send the parchment back to the time just before my past self attacked Godric Hollow.'

Harry listened intently memorizing the incantation and the very simple wand movement, he swallowed a few times, many voices in his head arguing. The Hermione in his head was saying this couldn't be done, Ron was telling him not to believe it, it was a trick, just get the hell out of there and then Ginny's voice was there. Hers drowned out the rest, and in the end he realized it was her he would miss the most if this worked. Somewhere along the way, he realized, he really needed her. Her voice was calm, but commanding. All it said was 'If it will give you life full of love, then its worth it.' He swallowed one more time then nodded his head, on the count of three they both incanted the spell and the beams of grey light hit the parchment.

At first nothing happened, but then the parchment began to sort of fade, like becoming semi-transparent and the beams connected began to radiate gold as phoenix song filled the room. The golden glow grew outward encompassing both he and Voldemort, but also a very stunned Aunt Petunia. The entire room, or really anything in the golden glow began to fluctuate, outside the glow, everything became hazy, then turned into a blur of grey and black smoke, or mist. Then just as suddenly the mist cleared and they were in a living room of another house, with two people staring open mouthed at them. One was a man with very messy black hair and glasses, the other a very beautiful woman with long red hair.

Aunt Petunia screamed and almost passed out, 'Harry, what did you do, was this suppose to happen?'

James and Lily Potter were almost speechless as they looked at someone they both realized was their son, grown into a young man, facing what could only be described as a monster, with an older astonished Petunia Dursley looking on. 

A/N next chapter meet the Potters, well sortof.


	2. The Potters'

Chapter 2

The Potters'

Lily sat restlessly on the couch, Harry had been put to bed an hour ago and now she watched James as he paced back and forth in front of the window.

'James, come sit down. You'll wear a path in the carpet if you continue to pace.'

He stopped and reluctantly sat beside her, 'I'm sorry Lil, I know your worried too, I just hate all this waiting.' Seeing the look of grief in her eyes, he added softly, 'but you were right, we needed to do this for Harry. I don't want that madman anywhere near our son anymore than you do.'

Lily leaned into him and nuzzled her head into his neck. They were stuck here at Godrics Hollow, under the Fidelus Charm, hiding from Voldemort, all because of some crazy prophecy. And if that wasn't enough, Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive felt they shouldn't know what it said. IT WAS ABOUT THERE SON!! BLOODY HELL!!!! She screamed inside, but didn't let James know she was so worried, he needed her level headed right now.

They were both resting on the couch when they felt the air in the room become energized, the feeling of strong magic was growing, the short hairs on their arms beginning to stand up. James tensed beside her, then a soft gray glow formed in the middle of the room, they could just make out what looked like two rolls of parchment floating mid-air across the room from them. It looked almost like a ghost does, semi-transparent and misty, but then they heard phoenix song.

'Is that Fawkes? James do you think Albus is sending us a message?'

James frowned but replied, 'Well rather odd way to do it, but since he isn't the secret keeper, I guess he can't just stop by. Maybe, lets wait for the parchment to finish ummm, whatever its doing and find out.'

They both stood and waited. The parchment began to materialize and glow brighter, then a golden aura appeared around it, slowly growing, starting about the size of a quaffle with the parchment at its center. They noticed two bright beams inside the aura, both connected to the paper, one tilted right and raising up, the other left and almost level. The aura continued to grow in size, now almost as large as the whole front window of their home. Then they both were shocked to see wands and hands attached to the beams, a small pale hand on the right, an eerie white hand with long spidery fingers on the left.

'Go get Harry and get out of the house, go to Hogwarts, I don't think this is from Albus anymore, even if it does sound like Fawkes.' He began pushing Lily towards the hallway, but she was transfixed on the sight before her. James followed her eyes and his heart felt as if it was breaking. Standing there, was a young man that looked almost exactly like him, but he had Lil's nose, and some of her chin as well, but his eyes were blazing green like his mothers. James knew without a doubt that this young man was his son, Harry, but from when was this spell being cast? He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Lily leaning into him for support, as he glanced at her he realized that she knew it to be Harry as well. He then realized that the white spidery hand belonged to something close to a monster, white skin with red glowing eyes, and a flat nose with slits like a snake. The monster seemed to be shaking with effort to control the magic, but Harry seemed unaffected. They heard a gasp and noticed a woman opposite them inside the glow. Although she was much older than the last time they saw her just a few months ago, there was no doubt that Petunia Dursley was standing in their living room.

'Harry, what did you do, was this suppose to happen?' Petunia screamed.

'Ummm, was this supposed to happen Tom?', Harry asked flippantly.

The monster sneered, 'Potter we don't have time for this. They need to summon the parchment, I don't think they can enter the sphere of magic.'

James was bouncing on his heels, itching to do something, but unsure what that something should be.

The young man looked at him, then motioned towards the stack of parchment between him and the monster he was sure was Voldemort, 'Dad, summon that parchment. One is for Tom,' the monster became agitated but said nothing as Harry continued, 'the other is from me to you and Mum, it will explain a little. I didn't have time to explain everything. Just get the parchment, get baby Harry and get out of here.'

James seemed to be shocked at this statement, so Lily waved her wand, 'Accio parchment'. She stared at the scratching, it almost looked like nonsense, but she understood that it was written in something that only Voldemort could read.

'But I don't understand, how could you trust him? This could say anything,' she pleaded.

'No Mum, I have read it already, its written in Parseltounge, so I can read it.' James and Lily both gasped. 'Yes, I am a parselmouth. That doesn't make me evil.' Lily could see the hurt and agitation in Harry's eyes, she knew he had experienced the same reaction before.

Lily found Harry's letter and began to read but was interrupted, 'There's not enough time, Voldemort, well the past him, will be here soon to kill you and baby Harry. You have to leave now!' She could see the fear and hurt in his eyes, what had happened to her boy that he would conspire with Voldemort himself.

'Wait Potter! I want to tell you something first.' The monster seemed to be regaining some strength, he didn't seem as weakened by the constant strain of the magic needed to keep them in this time. He began to laugh, a cold evil laugh that Lily knew quite well. Then she heard another laugh, behind them. It echoed thru the house filling them all with dread. James spun around to face the past Voldemort and whom he thought to be his loyal friend, Peter Petegrew. Voldemort held baby Harry close to his chest with his wand pointed at the baby's heart. Lily screamed and had to forcibly hold James from attacking Peter.

'How could you Wormtail? We trusted you!' Peter simply hid behind his master, to afraid or maybe to ashamed to speak.

'Now, now Potter. That's no way speak to a close friend.' Again the cold laugh echoed thru the house. Voldemort held baby Harry like a shield, letting his future self begin to explain.

'You filthy bastard,' Harry screamed, 'I will kill you. I don't know how, but I swear I will!' Both Voldemort's simply laughed harder.

The future self motioned to the past self, 'How do you think I knew this would work, Potter? I sent a message to myself. Of course my past self knew to kill you first, but I wanted to see the look on your face as you watched yourself die. Truthfully, I was wondering what would happen to us when baby Harry died. Would we cease to exist, or maybe we would only exist in this time bubble? I think its time for us to find out, don't you?' And with a flourish, young Voldemort waved his wand to cast the killing curse.

James and Lily both screamed 'NO!!!' But it was the future Harry who attempted to stop it. He reached out with his left hand, 'Accio Harry' Baby Harry flew thru the air headed towards future Harry, future Voldemort screaming 'NO' now. Past Voldemort sent the killing curse at the still air borne baby. James and Lily both tried either summoning or banishing items to intercept the curse as it flew towards both their sons. Jame's chair and Lily's pot plant both missed by a fraction from stopping the curse. Future Harry watched in horror, it was evident he couldn't do anything to stop the curse without breaking the spell that was keeping him in this time. All eyes tracked the killing curse as it inched closer to the baby. Time seemed to slow down. Just as baby Harry reached the outstretched hand of his future self the curse struck, both baby and young man screaming in pain, but the curse rebounded flying twice as fast back at it's sender.

Now both Voldemorts tried to scream 'No!' But only one succeeded, as the spell flew so fast that the past self only got out 'NNNNN…..' before his lifeless body fell to the floor. Everyone stood motionless, minds trying to process what had just happened. Harry had survived the killing curse. James couldn't quite comprehend what he had just seen. This was impossible, unthinkable, yet he had just seen it with his own eyes. And not only that but a killing curse from the most powerful dark lord ever. Lily's eyes never left her baby, but a voice, the voice of her son broke her from her stupor,

'Mum, Mum!! Summon Harry and get out of here. Read the letter and get somewhere safe!' Lily smiled slightly, 'Accio baby Harry,' then ran from the house. She didn't see James stalking towards Peter, who was still frozen in terror at what had just happened. She barely heard the odd squelching noise, but the lack of golden glow behind her made her believe that the time bubble was gone now. She didn't hear the magical explosion that was Tom's soul being ripped from his body. All she cared about was getting her baby, her precious son somewhere safe.


	3. Fallout

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

Calvin Adams was a new recruit to the Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. He had only been working for about a week, but already he hated the night shift. Most Death Eater attacks occurred in the evening, just about sun down, and all the action he saw was the house-elves cleaning the offices. But at this time of war, someone had to monitor the magic detectors, and that was his job. Halloween was over now, no attacks had occurred yet, so everyone had breathed a sigh of relief and went home to be with their love ones. Calvin had just settled in for another boring night when the first alarm sounded. A constant, but unknown magic was in effect somewhere near Godrics Hollow. He had never been there, but knew it was somewhere on the west coast of Ireland, or was that Gideons Hollow. He began his paper work pondering which it was when the detectors spiked.

'Hmmm, that can't be right.' He used his wand to reset the spells, again the detectors spiked. But that cant be, no one was that powerful, no one could sustain magic that powerful, for this long even. He ran to the floo, and called his superior. He knew he was in for an earful, but this had to be reported. Elphias Doge entered the magic detection office in a state. To be woken up at 2 in the morning, this had better be something important.

'What is it Adams?' He glanced bleary eyed at the monitoring panel, doing a double take at the levels of magic it was displaying.

'About 15 minutes ago, an unknown magic was detected somewhere near Godrics Hollow, and it steadily increased to what it is now. I was..' But Elphias interrupted him,

'Godrics Hollow! Are you sure?' He ran to the panel to see for himself.

'Oh No' He quickly ran to the floo, he had to contact Albus and let him know. He patiently tapped his foot waiting for Dumbldore's head to appear in the fire.

'Elphias, to what do I owe the honor.'

'Sorry Albus, but we registered an unknown, very powerful magic near Godrics Hollow. Wasn't the Potters staying near there?' He could see the twinkle vanish from the mans eyes.

'Yes they were, I'll inform some others and head there as soon as I can. Can you dispatch an Auror?' Elphias nodded and the headmaster vanished from the fire.

'Adams, get a group of aurors and head to the location now!'

Sirius Black flew with break neck speed, he had received the message from Albus that something was happening at Godrics Hollow, he only hoped that James, Lily and please God, let little Harry be ok. He approached the house and could see someone moving inside. He landed his flying motorcycle and slid to a halt, letting the bike fall to the side as he ran towards the house, wand drawn, a dark pit growing in his stomach.

The form of Hagrid emerged from the house, grabbing him in a hug,

'Ya don' wanna go in there, Sirius!' Sirius eyes began to prick, tears forming, no they couldn't be gone. The only way they could have been found was if Peter betrayed them.

'How bad is it Hagrid?'

The gentle giant held him close,

'James and Peter are both dead, but, they took You-know-who with them at least. I cannot find Lily and Harry.' Sirius' strength left him, James was gone, but he knew the truth, Peter must have betrayed them. At least James took Peter and Voldemort with him.

'Hagrid, you didn't find Lily and the baby?' Hagrid shook his head, tears falling down into his beard,

'No, not a trace of 'em' Sirius bolted towards the woods,

'I'm gonna search to see if they hid in the woods,' as soon as he was safely alone, he transformed into his animagus form and began sniffing. He picked up Lily's scent, and it was fresh. Hope filled his heart as he sprinted thru the woods, the scent getting stronger as he went. After about 15 minutes, he found her and the baby collapsed against a tree, her wand was shaking, but she had it pointed directly at him, till she realized it was him. He transformed and slowly approached her.

'It's me Lil, Sirius. Come on, let me take you back, the order will be here soon.' Tears began falling again when he saw Harry stir, blood on his forehead. He gently picked them both up and began walking back to the house. Lily's sobs were slow, but they quickened and soon began to shake her whole body. Thoughts flew through his mind, had she seen it happen, how did Harry get hurt, who killed Peter! He heard someone approaching and decided not to take chances. He hid them behind a large tree and transformed, but caught a scent he knew too well, quickly resuming human form.

'Here Remus!' His friend, the last of the Marauders was running quickly towards them, his werewolf senses no doubt leading him.

'Are they ok Sirius? Lily, Harry!' Remus dropped next to Lily, holding her gently in his arms. Sirius knew that Remus loved Lily, but she loved James, and he wanted them both to be happy so he held his love inside. They all cried, tears of sorrow and loss.

'Did James survive?' Lily's voice was but a whisper, but they both heard it. Sirius shook his head, tears falling faster.

'Remus and I will never let anything happen to you and Harry!' Remus held her tighter,

'Nothing will hurt you or Harry again Lil.'

The area glowed with red light as a stunner hit Sirius, who crumpled to the ground. Albus Dumbledore strode forward,

'Are you both alright? I can not believe Sirius would betray James,' deep sorrow filling his face as he looked down on the stunned man at his feet.

'No Albus, we switched. James and Sirius thought Voldemort would know that Sirius was the secret keeper, so we used Peter instead!' Lily's eyes were dull as she spoke.

'You mean that Peter betrayed you?' Remus growled, the wolf apparent in his anger. Albus revived Sirius and apologized.

'Tis alright, Albus, we didn't let anyone know. They could have tortured me to death, and I wouldn't have been able to tell them anything. I guess we all never thought that Peter would be the spy that we were looking for.' His eyes looked to his friend, the last of the marauders,

'I'm sorry I suspected you Moony. I… I just…' but Remus held up a hand to quiet him.

'Its in the past now. We are here now, and we know the truth. All that matters is that we keep Harry safe.'

Albus was in deep thought.

'Remus, did Peter know of your parents cottage in Wales?' Remus shook his head no. Albus picked up a small branch and muttered

'Portus.' The branch glowed blue for a second.

'This portkey will take you to the cottage. Stay there till we figure what to do next.'

Sirius watched the love present in Moony's eyes, feeling an emptiness in his own heart,

'go on. I have something to take care of, then I will join you.' Remus nodded then with a slight pop, Lil, Harry and he disappeared. Sirius looked up to Dumbledore,

'I just need to figure out somethings, then I will join them.' He began to explain more but Albus held up a hand to quiet him.

'Alas, just remember that her husband will not be very happy right now, I am sure he has heard of his lord's defeat by now. Be careful Sirius.'

Sirius couldn't believe that Albus knew, but then again, he did seem to know everything that happened at Hogwarts. He steadied himself, his heart belonged to one girl, it always had, but her marriage had been arranged since they were first years. Pulling himself to stand, he apparated to Malfoy manor. He moved swiftly while sticking to shadows. He heard the sound of a baby crying on the third floor, quickly climbing up the crease of a column and wall to reach the balcony. Peering inside he saw the woman he loved, gently rocking her son. No doubt her husband had heard, and had woken the child with his ranting. His breath caught as he watched her, she was so beautiful, and even though they were cousins, he could never love another.

Gently tapping the glass to get her attention, he put on his best 'I love you' smile. He could see the excitement in her eyes, but it was brief before fear appeared, quickly glancing back to the nursery door and back to window. Slowly she approached and opened the window,

'Lucious is just down stairs. You know not to come here. Leave now….' She never got to finish as Sirius pulled her into a deep kiss, which she resisted at first, but then kissed back just as fiercely.

'He's gone Cissa, James killed him. We are leaving, going away. I want you to come with me, you and Draco.' Her breath caught, eyes wide with anticipation. He could see that she wanted too, but was afraid. Suddenly the door banged open. Lucious Malfoy grinned as he sent a curse at Sirius,

'come to see my wife have you Black!' Sirius rolled to his right, far away from Narcissa and the baby, sending a cutting curse at Malfoy.

'I just think she deserves a real man, unfortunately, no Malfoy can be called that.' They dueled for awhile, bantering insults back and forth with the curses and jinxes. Sirius always moved to keep Cissa and Draco safely out of harms way, Lucious didn't seem to care. He sent a ball of flames the size of a quaffle towards Cissa, Sirius barely managed to jump in front of it, pain tearing at him from the burn. He kicked out, catching Lucious in the groin, and bowling him over. Lucious' wand clattered to the floor, to be picked up by Narcissa.

'You would risk your own son's life!', she screamed. A purple curse flew from the wand, and Lucious fell dead, his body spasming to and fro. They heard a chuckle from the doorway and turned to see an auror standing there. Sirius thought his name was Dawlish. He summoned Lucious' wand as he spoke,

'Well this will save me from some paper work, I just need your statement that, hmmm lets see.' He pulled the sleeve of Malfoy's robes up to reveal the dark mark.

'Yes, in a fit of rage over his masters demise, he decided to torture his wife and child, but her visiting friend fought to protect her and in the struggle, he was killed.' A parchment appeared with a quill, he scratched away then asked Cissa to sign it.

'I will have someone retrieve the body shortly, good night.' And with that he turned to leave. Cissa dropped beside Sirius,

'We need to get you to St. Mungos.'

'No, Hogwarts, I need to see Albus, and Madam Pomfrey can fix this in no time. Go pack some things, we will not be back here for quite awhile.' They kissed once more, then began packing things for the trip to Hogwarts and a new life.


End file.
